


Voltron Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Keith/Shiro, Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Voltron Legendary Defender, Shiro/Keith, when have I ever taken unnecessary risks?](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5150526#cmt5150526)  
> Characters: Keith, Shiro

Shiro narrows his eyes at Keith, who is laughing so hard he's fallen out of his chair. "Stop laughing! When _have_ I ever taken unnecessary risks?!"

It takes Keith a solid thirty seconds before he can breathe enough to answer. "You showed me how to jump my hoverbike off a cliff when I was _fifteen_."

"I...that wasn't... _you_ didn't jump off the cliff then!" Shiro argues, and Keith just starts laughing all over again.


	2. Gen, Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Voltron Legendary Defender, anyone on Earth during the invasion, "rebellions are built on hope"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4801086#cmt4801086)  
> Characters: Veronica

Veronica is exhausted. She can't remember the last time she had a decent night's sleep; she can't remember the last time she wasn't afraid with every breath she takes. Galaxy Garrison is safe—for a relative value of safe—but who knows for how long?

She looks up at the dark ceiling of her bunk, thinks of her baby brother out there somewhere in the universe. The last they'd heard, Voltron was missing, but...

She exhales slowly. No. Lance is still alive, and he wouldn't want her to give up hope. And as long as he's fighting, so will she.


	3. Keith/Shiro, But I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Voltron Legendary Defender, Shiro/Keith, I shouldn’t love you but I do](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5280574#cmt5280574)  
> Characters: Keith, Shiro

_I shouldn't love you_ , Keith thinks when he stands alone, watching the rocket climb into the sky on its way to Kerberos.

 _I shouldn't love you_ , Keith thinks when he stands beside Shiro in the observation room, staring at the way the green light plays over his features while they're alone here.

 _I shouldn't love you_ , Keith thinks when he walks away from Voltron with one last look back at Shiro, standing tall and proud in his paladin armor, just as it should be.

 _But I love you too much_ , Keith thinks with the blade of Shiro's arm mere inches from his throat, and this time, he says it out loud.


	4. Gen, Victory (S8 spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, victory](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5328446#cmt5328446)  
> Notes: S8 compliant

There's a celebration after they all return to Earth, because there has to be, with everything they've been through, and of course they all have to be there. But the six of them—Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Coran—take the day before to spend together, to quietly remember with the only people who will understand.

Before they can celebrate their victory, they need to mourn who they've lost.


	5. Keith/Shiro, Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Voltron: Legendary Defender, Shiro/Keith, trapped together](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4839742#cmt4839742)  
> Characters: Keith, Shiro

Shiro isn't sure what deity he ticked off to deserve this, but he must have done something awful to end up with this punishment. The closet is barely large enough for him, let alone him and Keith, and every single breath he takes reminds him that he's pressed flush against one of his closest friends, who also happens to the hottest man Shiro's ever met in his life.

"Just a few more minutes, and we should be safe," Keith whispers, and his breath brushes across Shiro's jaw like a caress. Shiro does not whimper, but it's a very close thing.

He mentally vows to figure out every deity he could have ticked off and apologize to every one of them so that he never has to go through this again.


	6. Gen, Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, put that thing back where it came from or so help me](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6868368&posted=1#cmt6985360)  
> Characters: Pidge, Lance

"Aw, but it's adorable!" Lance cooed at the six-inch tall furry alien currently cupped in his hands. "Aren't you? You're just the cutest-wootest..." 

The alien responded with something high-pitched and garbled. 

"Congratulations," Pidge said dryly. "According to the translator, you just insulted their prime minister and he's challenged you to a fight to the death." 

Lance blanched. "Aw. Crap."


	7. Keith/Shiro, 200 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, "Hell is the Absence of the People You Long For"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6840464#cmt6840464)  
> Characters: Keith

It's been 200 days since the Kerberos mission vanished, 200 days since the Galaxy Garrison claimed it was pilot error, and 199 days since Keith got kicked out for punching a superior officer. 

Two hundred days since Shiro died and Keith lost him forever. 

His house in the desert is small—some might call it barely livable—but small, at least, means there's less room for ghosts and regrets and the constant ache of grief, or so his theory goes. He's still waiting for it to work in practice. 

In the meantime, Keith curls up on his couch and tries to sleep before starting day 201.


	8. Keith/Shiro, Historical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Voltron Legendary Defender, Keith/Shiro, romance novel AU](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7424144#cmt7424144)  
> Characters: Keith, Hunk, Shiro

"Keith, isn't that...?" 

Keith followed Hunk's gaze and his heart stopped. Shiro strode into the ballroom, the medals on his uniform gleaming in the light of the gas lanterns, the right sleeve of his jacket pinned up neatly. At least half the ballroom gasped, and the footman announcing each of the attendees faltered mid-word. 

_He's alive,_ was all Keith could think, the words thrumming steadily under the roar of blood in his ears.

Hunk touched his arm. "Go on, go get your man."


	9. Keith/Shiro, Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Voltron Legendary Defender, Keith/Shiro, the kind of bedtime stories their kid(s?) gets](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7717008&posted=1#cmt7744912)  
> Characters: Keith, Shiro

"So after the spaceship crashed, I broke into the high-security offsite military facility they'd set up around it and knocked all the guards unconscious, and that was when I found _your daddy_ —" 

" _Keith_ ," Shiro cut in, eyeing the way their kids were clinging to his every word with a mixture of fear and anticipation. "Maybe a different story? Like one that _doesn't_ revolve around you breaking into Garrison property?" 

Keith frowned. "Oh. Right. Hey, so do you two want to hear about how Daddy and Papa got the Red Lion back from the Galra?" 

Shiro facepalmed.


	10. Keith/Shiro, Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, 'anyway, long story short, we're engaged now.'](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7894968#cmt7894968)  
> Characters: Keith, Shiro, Lance, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Coran

"Keith's _joking_." Shiro had to shout to be heard over Lance, Allura, and Coran. Hunk and Pidge were only a fraction quieter. "He's joking. We're not actually engaged." 

He met Keith's eyes and winked. "We're married." 

The renewed yelling was one hundred percent worth it.


	11. Keith/Shiro, The Measure of a Man (Addams Family Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [The Addams Family/Any, Any, 'you're family now'](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7172752&posted=1#cmt7273360)  
> Characters: Keith, Shiro, Wednesday, Morticia, Gomez

Keith stalked into the conservatory, sword in one hand and looking ready to strangle someone with the other. "Shiro! Why. Does your uncle. Keep trying to sword fight with me?!"

"Because he's trying to make sure you're good enough for Shiro," Wednesday said from her bench under the African stranglers. 

Keith choked on nothing. "What?!"

Shiro shrugged helplessly. "That's how Uncle Gomez says he determines a measure of a man. How well he reacts to surprise attacks. I tried to tell him he didn't have to worry about that with you, but he wouldn't listen." 

Morticia smiled beatifically at Keith and fed another forkful of hamburger to Cleopatra. "It's so _good_ to see you and Gomez getting along so well. I knew you had to be special for Shiro to bring you home, but Gomez's instincts of a person are never wrong."

" _En garde_ , Shiro's boyfriend!" echoed from the living room, and Keith cursed and prepared for another match.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
